Brent Delivine
Brent Harvanator 'Is a Star currently signed to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE. he is also currently signed to many other feds like URW Were He Is Currently OWL World Heaveyweight Champion, ACW were he is the Aftershock Champion & VCW where he is the 1st time Lethal Impact champion. Current Leagues New-WWE Dabut & ECW Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Harv competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first CAW championship. After Harv beat Damar at New-WWE Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time Harv was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme rules but came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules Raw, Tag Team Run, Face Turn & Return To Singles Division Brent made his debut on the RAW brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by beating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a lose at Wrestlemania 5 Brents partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World tag team championships in there first match as a team after losing the World Tag Team Championship to Shetty's Horde at New-WWE Night of Champions 2 Brent found himself competing in the money in the bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to the miz. SmackDown & Heel Turn Brent Harvanator Was Soon Traded to SmackDown were he shortly picked up a losing streak until episode 103 after a lose to his former Tag Team Partner Kage Brent Would Snap And Assult Kage. At New-WWE Royal Rumble 3 Brent would show up with a Pipe and attack Kage before his match making him unable to compete, and eliminate Adam Edge & Jack Swagger in the rumble match before being eliminated by Dashing Cody Rhodes At New-WWE Elimination Chamber Brent Defeated Kage to earn a Intercontinental Title Shot against Bryan Davis at New-WWE WrestleMania VI. Brent Would Defeat Bryan Davis earning him the Intercontinental Title and His 9th Singles Championship At New-WWE Extreme Rules 3, Brent suprisingly lost the Intercontinental Title to Giant Guppy, but at New-WWE Night of Champions 3 , Brent defeated Guppy and Hannah Layla to regain the New-WWE Intercontinental Title. VCW Lethal Impact Champion Brent Harvanator made his First VCW in ring appearence (episode 4) which was a Extreme Rulez match for the VCW Lethal impact Championship. Luckly for Brent he was victorious & earned himself The Lethal impact championship. Brent Harvanator defended the Title For Well over 4 weeks before getting injured and he was forced to Vacate the Championship Tag Team With Brent Tompson Brent Would Return to VCW as Brent Tompsons Mystery Partner which he would find a friendship with tompson and would take on The Church of the Demonic God for The Tag Team Championship At Four Roads of Redemption And Would Win URW On URW Blood 1 Brent Harvanator won a guantat match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now his signed to URW. On a episode of Shockwave Brent Was Able To Defeat URW Original TX3 To win The United States Championship On URW Aftershock Brent Shocked the World By Winning The OWL WorldHeavyweight Championship From Johnny Rocker Aggressive Canadian Wrestling Brent Harvanator was the current ACW World Champion by default and faced Brian Adams in a Exhibition Match for the Aggressive Canadian Wrestling Championship when he successfully beat Brian Adams. KillZone Wrestling Inc Coming Soon... Jeri-Max PMX2 Coming Soon... World Wrestling Society Brent Debuted in this Justin TV fed after its re-opening, He Debuted in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match in which he won. Defunct Leagues APW (VGW) Brent Harvanator dabuted in VGW's dabut show in the very 1st match to crown the first ever Adrenaline champion. this match would also feature Edward Elric, James rolfe, and the monster Shogun. Brent was man handled through the the match by Shogun and Edward Elric time and time again. James rolfe had the belt in grasp 5 times in this match but on his 6th attept to get the belt down Brent too the opitunity of Elric nailing shogun with a vissious DDT to grab James by the leg and pull him off the ladder to capture his first caw fed intercontenental championship. After VGW changed its name to APW Brent won a scramble match against Nick Jericho, WarMachine, The Comidian & Nichalas Cash to win his first APW Adrenanaline Championship. On a random house show brent kept his winning streak in any form of ladder match by beating Ash Williams to defend the title. Apw like VGW has been closed with brent again final adrenaline champion Special Appearances NAW Harv made his CAW Debut on October 18th - 20th 2009 in a 12-man battle royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship at NAW International Invasion . He ended up losing to Link. Brent appeared as a guest and was never actually under NAW contract. Derek's Championship Wrestling League Brent Made a 1 time Appearance in DCWL at DEC Mania were He Defeated Eminem in a Chris Beniot (who?) Match Finishers and Signature Moves '''The Fault line (Cyclone aka F-5) ' '''Heart of Darkness (Sit Down Dominator) (used in New-wwe & URW) Dream Killer (Cyclone Neckbraker) Heart Rate (Shooting Star Press) (used as a finisher in a couple Feds) Ultimate Vertigo (Edge style Spear) Human Sacrifice (Gory Bomb) (Used in VCW) Vertigo Kick (Different Versions of the Super Kick) Seeing Shadows (Crossface) Spiral Destroyer (Testdriver) Super Vertigo (Diving Corner Spear) Adrenaline Rush (Back flip kick) Solar Splash (Top Rope Elbow Splash) Reverse KLD (Reverse Knee Leg Drop Aka Showstopper) Back'n'Neckbreaker (aka STO Backbreaker) Crucifix Headscissors SDS (Snap Diving Stomp) Championships and accomplishments 'New WWE:' *New WWE Hardcore Champion (2 Time) *New-WWE World tag team champion (w/ DamaRJ) (1 time) *New-WWE intercontinental Champion''' (2 Time) ('''current) ''VGW: *''VGW Adrenaline Champion ('first & 'last')'' APW: *APW Adrenaline Champion '(First & last)' 'VCW:' *'VCW Lethal Impact Champion' (First) (1 time) *VCW Tag Team Champion (W/ Brent Tompson) (Current) URW: *URW United States Champion ('''1 time) *OWL World Heaveyweight Champion (Current) ACW: *ACW Aftershock Champion (Current) WWS: * WWS Money In The Bank Winner 2011 Nicknames "The Ego of Epicness" "The Future of New-WWE" Notable allies *'VCW:' *Brent Tompson (Current) *'New-WWE:' *Kage (former tag Team Partner) *DamarJ (former Tag Team Partner) Notable fueds *'New-WWE' *Phil Collins (During ECW) *The Ninth Clique (when Partnered with Kage for the world tag team Championships) *Mr. Mac (During ECW) *Kage (Started Heel Turn) Triple Crown and Grand Slam Status * New-WWE Wrestling Themes "Fireflies" by Owl City (old New-WWE Theme & old URW Theme) "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge (Current Theme) "Fear Of The Ripper" by Iron Maiden and Chinchilla (VCW Heel Theme) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:ACW 2.0